


Feelings and deeds

by Hullocsillag



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 15:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hullocsillag/pseuds/Hullocsillag
Summary: Stony – just wanted to write some sperm-pain-butstillromantic fic. There’s no special causes. Steve’s POV – already meh."What do you want me, to do? Protest? Throw your approach into the dustbin? Push you away from me? Kiss back? Made love with you gently or rough? What do you need Stark? "





	Feelings and deeds

There were things I imagined what would happen similar. For example…

The taste of your lips. It’s biting from the whiskey, stingy because of your mustache – but still soft and engaging.

Your smell. It’s hard to paraphrase.. it’s like.. Tony. A little bit of washed clothes with expensive perfume, oil and a little sweat.

Touching your skin.. It’s smooth but I can feel your muscles definitely.

 

But there were things what happened in another way as I imagined. I thought you’ll refuse my approach.

I thought your nipples and ears weren’t so sensitive.

I thought, your voice will hit the walls out or you will at least protest – but no.

 

The way as you bent over under my lips and kisses.. as you spreaded you legs… as you make me to stay between your tights.

 

I thought it was just a hug, and we go in our roads. But you misunderstood my intention, and kissed my lips. First so softly, gently, just right touch my lips, but then… You wanted me to become crazy as you sucked my lower lip into your mouth and hugged my neck with your arms. Maybe you thought that I can control myself because I am the embodied sobriety but unfortunately I am a man, and I have got instincts. The way you rubbed your hips against mine drove me crazy.

You couldn’t control yourself, and I couldn’t control myself.

I’m only human, after all…

I pushed you against the wall and kissed you as sensually as I could.

_\- What do you want me, to do? Protest? Throw your approach into the dustbin? Push you away from me? Kiss back? Made love with you gently or rough? What do you need Stark?_

But you just kissed me and hugged me and pulled me onto the bed, over you.

-  _What are we doing?_ – this question was in my mind, but I didn’t dare to ask. I just kissed your lips, neck and ears as hot as I could. I could feel your hard crotch against my tingling manhood. I tried not to move my hips as I could feel your warm hand on my back and butt. You’ve got an amazing voice as I touch your nipples.

 _\- Are they so sensitive? –_ I wanted to ask, but it was a stupid question, I could see on your reactions. You wanted me to put them into my mouth. You would better take care of your voice.

A kiss, again. I snuggled onto your lap, your body. Now, you began to move your hips, but I have to control myself. Not because, I don’t want to have sex with you. I just want you to have your best sex you’ve ever had. And you have to wait. You have to be famished. I bit your neck gently, as I slipped my hand into your underwear. Your manhood almost pierced your trousers, it’s as hard as rock and I could feel the moisture.

 _–_ I could see your backward curved head as I touch you balls. _– Oh, how much have you been waiting for this, Tony… But you still have to wait…_

I pull my hand out from your trousers, and disengaged your cock from its jail. It stood like a soldier. Hard, adamantly, waiting for endearment.

_\- Do you want me to touch it, don’t you? Well, well,  you won’t get that easy, Tony. You have to work for it._

I raised up on my knees and ripped off my shirt from my chest. In this moment there was obscure light on your eyes.. you opened your mouth, but there was no voice…

 _\- C’mon don’t you dare to hold your voice back… -_ I stroke gently your penis with my fingertips.

You lifted your hip. How pathetic but how attractive… I crawled over you just to see your face. I wondered how this charmy face messed up with those delphiniums.. those marks make you mature… but your hazel eyes makes your face waggish.  Wise but childish as well..

You didn’t say anything, but your eyes filled up with tears. I don’t exactly understand you. I’ve never understood you. Buti t doesn’t mean, I’ve never liked you. I put my thumb on your lower lip and pet a little.

\- You are beautiful.. – I said not even to think of I really wanted to say it loud.

This time you became really old in my eyes – as fat teardrops ran down your face and you didn’t even try to hide your face. I’ve never seen you cry, but now I think, you are more beautiful than ever. You didn’t say anything – maybe these words were the only you wanted to hear from my mouth, or you just couldn’t believe this for anybody – it’s hard to understand but I felt desire to lick your body until you came.

Your skin, your cock and your butt had fine taste. Every licks and every kisses were only quiet moans the answer.

Finally, I took your trousers, and my trousers off. At that time, your tears flowed in streams. I didn’t really know why, I just guessed. You were so happy, that you couldn’t say a word. That’s because you couldn’t make a noise.

By this time, I couldn’t restrain myself – I penetrate into your body gently but firmly.

\- Steve! – this was the only word, what flew out between your lips during our love-making.

Your body tightened then relaxed over and over again. You hugged me, and until the end of our sex, you didn’t let me off.

I like your smell, your curves, your restrained moans. The way as you pushed you hip against mine.

I pumped my manhood into your body so rough, cruelly but I saw your face – you liked it. And I liked, that you liked it. Sometimes I dug my fingers onto your hair… or I kissed onto your neck.. and your answer were little sighs or whimpers.

You watched my face until the very end… until, when your body released. Your warm liquid squirting between our stomachs.

-  _It’s too much…. –_ I pulled out my cock from your body, and came on your stomach.

\- I.... - you wanted to say something, but I kissed you.. maybe I didn't want to hear those words. 

Sorry Tony...

 

This won't work anyway. 

 

But I know what you wanted to say, because I feel the same. 

 

It's just won't work. 


End file.
